Eren x Reader x Armin
by jazmyntea
Summary: LEMON! (Chp. 1 & 3) Eren and Armin both like you very much and want to act upon that. This is for the sole enjoyment of nosebleeds. Please Fave & Reveiw and let me know how I can improve, thanks!
1. Eren x Reader x Armin P1: x Three

Things were stressful, the air was tense, everyone in the mess hall was trying to do things to take their minds off of their training. Furthermore, things were about to get heavy and serious the next day and you all knew it.

The usual occurrences played on throughout the tables of friends in groups, people laughed and some shook in fear. From beside you, Sasha was eating greedily and Christa was being doted upon by Ymir. It wasn't a shock either to see Jean making an advance on Mikasa, after all thinking practically on his feet wasn't Jean in a nutshell. But her rejection tonight of all nights sent him into a frenzy, you'd watched from your seat as he'd quickly gathered the blind courage to ask at least another two girls in training if they'd join him that night, and only one had truly got it.

Jean wasn't a pervert, he was just blunt. The truth was, this taught air was half fear for tomorrow, and half blatant sexual tension. Every guy had been deprived of sex for god knew how long; unless they were willing to look within their own party, or were Armin, who likely had knowledge upon the subject but only in the scientific manner.

You turned your head to face said blonde, as he studied the book he was reading intensely, trying to ignore the conversation on the table behind him pertaining to how long exactly certain guys had gone without. You couldn't help but smile a little. Something about that boys innocence made you curious as to how much he was truly knowledgable about; and how much he'd be willing to share with you. You and Armin were close in a friends manner, but you found yourself a little bit compromised by his consistent flocking to Eren. It made it very difficult to talk to the blonde without being interrupted. You were also sure that Eren didn't like you around Armin, you'd found that he was somewhat protective of his best friend.

You watched as Eren grinned down at Armin, and then Armin stood up; following him happily into their shared room.

"Why are you staring at those two? The conversation is more interesting over there," Ymir leaned over Sasha to grab your attention, and you snapped out of your daze long enough to smile a little in response.

"I now know that Jean likes dark hair, and has a terrible sex life," Sasha stated, adding onto the conversation. "I also know that if he doesn't get any soon, he's going to pretend that Armin is a girl."

You let out an 'oh' of understanding. That must have been why Eren took Armin out of the room so hurriedly.

"Jean got what he wanted in the end though, see?" Christa smiled happily as she pointed to a dark haired girl who was just now leaving the room with said male. "I think it's honest of him. After all, men do have sex drives that are quite high, it would stress them out if they didn't release it every now and then."

"Well well, what makes you so knowledgable about male sex-drives Christa?" Ymir smiled almost condescendingly at the blonde, and lazily draped an arm over her shoulder. "You should forget it all anyway, you won't need to worry about what men want after you marry me."

Christa blushed deeply and you managed a nervous chuckle, though your eyes fell on the doorway that lead to the male dorms. "Do you think Eren is into that kind if stuff?" You asked, tilting your head in question, your (h/c) hair splashed against your cheek as you did so, and Sasha hummed in thought.

Before she could get an answer in, you heard a rather deadpan voice behind you.

"No."

You turned around abruptly to see Mikasa, who was all but glaring at the four of you for even having this conversation.

"Oh... Okay," you shrugged indifferently, but Ymir let out a laugh and then shook her head.

"Mikasa you're probably right, though. Eren probably has a sex drive, but doesn't release his frustrations."

"Ah! So that's why he's shouting all of the time?" You ask, turning towards Mikasa, who had sat down with the rest if you and now looked thoughtful herself.

"Eren wouldn't take anything from a girl just to release his own frustrations, he's not like that," Mikasa spoke, and Sasha nodded.

"That's right, I think Eren is an honest boy." She said, "I asked for his bread the other day and he told me I could have it, but he also told me that he wasn't eating it because he'd dropped it on the floor."

"Ah, I'm guessing you ate it anyway," Christa giggled, and whilst they began to tease Sasha, you kept your eyes on the empty doorway.

"I'm curious to ask those two, now," you sighed.

"Then, ask," Mikasa stated flatly, though she did place her slender hand upon your shoulder. "But, tell me everything that Eren says."

You smiled happily and stood up, slowly making your way towards the boys dorms.

It wasn't that you were nervous about talking to Eren, more so talking to Eren about it in front of Armin. That kid could either be so naive or so tainted with knowledge that he held more intelligence of the subject than any other. The latter being the unexpected truth that you were ironically, anticipating. That way the conversation wouldn't be so awkward, after all.

However when you stepped towards the entry of Eren and Armin's room, you heard quiet voices that made you stop in your tracks.

"If you ever want to touch someone or get rid of your stress for a bit, I can teach you how to do it."

"W-wait, you mean using me?"

That question was totally ignored.

"I hope you won't let any of those older guys touch you, Armin," Eren's voice was stern, and it was followed by a much gentler voice.

"I wouldn't! I wouldn't let anyone touch me," he stated nervously, and you had to smile before entering the room. Eren was super protective of Armin, you'd go as far as to say that he may even be possessive of him.

Both heads turned from their position facing each other on the bed towards you, Eren's expression was akin to a glare however Armin's was soft and almost relieved.

"_," he smiled at you happily. "What is it you'd like?"

"Well..." You shut the door behind you, tentatively taking a step forwards before you weren't far from the edge of the bed. "With all the conversation going on out there, we were wondering... What do you two do to... Well..."

You couldn't finish, but Eren was now looking at you in somewhat shock, somewhat disgust.

"You want to know what we do when we want to have sex?" Eren asked.

Armin blushed at the outright forwardness his best friend offered you, and you nodded eagerly, too oblivious to understand any repercussions.

"I was just about to teach Armin, actually," Eren's expression softened, before it turned into a rather dark smirk; "maybe you can help me?"

Now, you weren't an idiot. However, you didn't quite understand Eren's motive, after all, you were simply curious. People treated you somewhat along the same lines as Armin, innocent, with knowledge that perhaps you only shared when you were around those closest to you. Eren and you were not close at all. It was safe to say that you had a playful rivalry with him.

"Sure," you smiled rather obviously, before you made your way to the bed and sat down beside Eren, so that the three of you were sitting in a circle upon the sheets.

Eren looked at you for a moment, almost in shock, before he turned to Armin, and smiled as he went on; "So this is the female form, Armin."

"I know what the female form is Eren," Armin stated flatly.

"But you've seen it in books. Do you know how it responds to things?"

You blinked at the brunette questioningly, as did Armin, who's eyebrows knitted closer in confusion.

It wasn't until Eren shuffled himself behind you, and pulled you in between his legs, pressing your back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around you - that you realised that something was up. However now that his arms were locked around your waist, you couldn't move.

"E-Eren?" You questioned, tilting your head up to try and see him. Said brunette responded by muttering a quick; "sorry about this", before he let his left hand glide up your shirt.

Your eyes widened, and as a matter of fact so did Armin's; the blonde was blushing furiously as he shook his head; "Eren! Stop that!"

But Eren's cold hand slid up over your skin, and slowly it pushed up the bottom wiring of your bra until it gripped clumsily onto your left breast, you could feel the young boys breath against your neck and shoulder, there was an enormous amount of heat radiating from him and it made you quiver as his calloused finger tips pressed against your bare skin.

"I'm just teaching you, Armin. Besides, _ gave me permission, isn't that right, _?"

You wanted to shake your head and say no... But the realisation suddenly dawned upon you, that you were so sexually deprived as well, that you didn't hate this. And as his fore finger and thumb pinched the already hardening bud on your chest, you let out a whimper of both surprise and pleasure, that made Armin's blush deeper.

"She's hurt!" Armin protested, "Eren stop it!"

However as he was about to reach out to grab Eren's arm and yank it from your shirt, Eren shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt, does it, _?"

The way he was saying your name... Like he thought he owned you, despite the fact that you could feel the young boys growing need against your backside, made you tremble in delight and distaste, the mixture dwelled perfectly in the pit if your stomach.

"N-no..." You managed to mumble, "It feels... It feels good."

Armin's arm retracted shakily, and Eren soon lifted that half of your shirt to expose your body to the blonde, though it was dark, there was a small amount of moonlight seeping in through the windows, and a lamp that hung by the door, that coloured your skin a slight orange tinge.

Eren hummed in approval from behind you, and his green eyes lifted to that of his friends. Armin couldn't look away, and part of knowing that he couldn't made you proud.

You liked Armin a lot... Though it made you self conscious that both boys were looking at your body so openly (in which you were sure was flawed compared to Mikasa's whom they'd likely grown up with) it made you proud that Eren only grew harder behind you.

"See how it got hard when I touched it?" Eren asked Armin, his eyes on your breast as he continued to fondle it, you could only attempt to hold back whimpers and slight moans as Eren kept on talking, like this was nothing. "Why don't you touch here too, Armin? And I'll show you something else interesting."

Armin looked at you questioningly, worry flashing in his large eyes, though you managed a dishevelled smile to reassure him. "It's o...okay."

You couldn't believe you were allowing this, but you were already starting to feel the effects, and you couldn't help but brave yourself for the blondes curious fingertips.

However, Eren shook his head as Armin moved his hand closer.

"Why don't you try using your mouth? Then you'd understand better, and faster." Eren's voice was also somewhat nervous. Though it stayed calm and cool, you could hear his control being swept away with every movement and jerk your body made.

As soon as Armin saw you quiver he seemed to abruptly forget about permission, as straddled your upper thighs, you also forgot about anybody else's reactions and feelings but your own.

The boys mouth enclosed around the perked bud, and his tongue swooped over it suddenly, causing you to let out a mewl of approval. You lifted your hand, wanting to place it against Armin's neck but instead the blonde lifted his hand and thread his fingers through yours, mainly to give himself balance as his tongue and curious fingers worked over your upper body, sliding over your skin smoothly, chaste yet needy touches covered your skin with tingles.

"Good..." Eren's voice practically purred in your ear as he praised Armin's efforts, and Armin let out a small moan of his own against your skin as his mouth travelled upwards, and he sucked against the skin on your collar bone, leaving what would surely be a hickey the next day.

Meanwhile, you hadn't stopped wondering what Eren was doing with his hands, one arm still held you around your waist, though the other hand slid down from your exposed upper body, and landed on the crotch of your shorts. Slowly, he managed to tug them down, and Armin lifted himself so that you could kick them the rest of the way off of your legs; revealing your (f/c) panties (you considered them lucky but also thought dumb of yourself to think so).

Eren's fingers traced the outside of your core through the thin fabric, and rubbed slowly against your opening, Eren would hum or let out a shaky yet pleased breath whenever your body jerked into his finger.

You were sure by now the wetness you were experiencing was well seeping through the thin material.

You must have been right, because Eren snickered, before addressing Armin. "Armin, look at this."

Armin's tongue detached from the nipple of your right breast this time, and he leaned back, following Eren's gaze to the damp outside of your panties, where your inner thighs trembled in anticipation.

"W-what..." Armin started to ask about what was going on, but instead his dainty fingers traced the upper side of your panties, his finger brushing against your clit accidentally. Your body jerked with the sensitive touch, and Armin looked up at you with his worried expression, though Eren's chuckle was enough to egg him on.

"_, you got wet fast, didn't you?" He murmured into your ear, and you couldn't help but emit an attempted growl at the brunette.

"Like you can talk," you muttered, but your eyes were focused on Armin, who was on auto pilot now.

His focus on your face and body was uncanny as two of his fingers rubbed harder against your clit, wanting to get that same reaction again, it caused your body to writhe as you felt pleasure sweep over your body, incoherent mumbles escaped your lips in between soft moans; and finally you couldn't take it any more, Eren's teasing rubbing at your entrance alongside Armin's finger work was driving you insane, you longed for the flesh on flesh contact.

"T-take them off already!" You protested, your cheeks heating up with the bold words that escaped your lips.

Armin drew his fingers back when suddenly Eren let go of you, and he gently lay your head back against the pillow, standing up from the bed and rounding your body to sit beside Armin, who had his arms on either side of your hips, and was trying to hide his face by looking down.

"Is this fun, Armin? Isn't her body pretty?" Eren asked, and you were sure he was mocking you, except

Armin let out a shy; "beautiful," underneath his breath in response.

Your sides erupted with butterflies and emotions dwelled within you that fueled your carnal need for a releasing human touch, so when Eren nudged Armin aside and lifted your legs over his shoulders, you didn't hesitate or try to shove him away, instead you delighted as his tongue met your core and entered you slowly, before retrieving and expertly working over your need.

Armin just watched with a trembling body as your back arched.

"U-use your fingers again... A-Armin..." You mumbled between moans and gasps for air.

Armin didn't hesitate to oblige, however his eyes stayed on you as you tried to cover most of your upper body, his finger once again began to work over your clit with just the right amount of pressure. The latter, and the fact that Eren's tongue was driving you crazy, slowly pushed you to the edge, and with a half-hearted warning that you were cumming, you let your orgasm wash over your body, your hips raising a little as you let out a final whimper of pleasure.

Eren's tongue retracted and he sat up, you expected him to be smirking but he lift Armin's clumsy hand away from you, and stared at you with cloudy eyes.

"I thought I'd be able to control myself, since I didn't think these things were ever going to be so fun, but..." Eren suddenly undid the lacing that made up his belt, and your eyes widened as you realised that he was actually going to go all the way with you - someone who you were sure he didn't actually care about, but now your expectations were compromised.

"E-Eren - what are you doing?!" Armin placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, he wasn't stupid, he understood what Eren was going to do, however only for the purpose of making babies, not for fun.

"Trust me, Armin. I know what I'm doing," Eren spoke through gritted teeth as he grabbed your legs and roughly tugged them around his waist, the tip of his member prodded against your slick entrance greedily, and your eyes rolled over to the blonde, the boy that you actually liked most out of the two.

Armin looked almost upset, not quite sad or worried anymore, but his mouth was pressed to a tight line, and his eyes downcast to your body once more.

"F-fine," he muttered distastefully, and it was the first time you'd seen Armin so apprehensive with something. Your stomach flipped, but before you could call out to the blonde you felt Eren enter you with one gusty swoop, and you had to cover your mouth with your hands short of letting out a scream-like moan.

"E-Eren!" You protested, your insides tightening around him as you grew used to such a sensation.

Eren throbbed inside of you, he held himself still for a moment as a soft mutter of your name left his lips.

Your head tilted back and your spine arched, his size wasn't hard to get used to but it was exactly simply done either. Your eyes stung with both embarrassed and pain-induced tears, and your hand reached out to Armin, who kept his eyes averted.

Eren ignored his best friend completely, it was like he was now so taken over by lust and want for you that there was nothing else around him.

He pulled out of you teasingly, his own strength wavering as he failed to act cool about this part of Armin's 'lesson in the female form', and instead he quickly thrust back inside, his hips lolling against yours as he let out a shaky breath. "Sh...shit... I can't hold back..." He realised suddenly, and you wrapped yor legs tighter around his waist, holding him inside you for moment as your fingers made a grab at his hair.

Eren let out a 'ugh' of annoyance as you forced him to look at you, pulling on a bunch of his dark strands, and your (e/c) eyes stared straight into his glazed green orbs, before you loosened your grip with your legs.

"Don't hold back then, Eren," you managed a tired smirk, and he didn't hesitate to oblige.

He started off slowly, thrusting with just enough forced to run up against your insides and make you whine; before Eren's hands found your waist and he began to pound into you mercilessly, he'd already found that one spot and you held him in place with your legs, each thrust hit perfectly.

Your eyes squeezed shut as both of your voices hit the emptiness of the space around the room, it wasn't until you felt a coldness of fingers against your chest and then a slick warmth; that your eyes snapped open, and within all the haze of Eren's thrusts, you realised Armin was once again attacking you chest, his tongue enclosed around your nipple once more as he more confidently and almost aggressively began to bite and suck at your skin. Your hand travelled over his back, eager fingers bunching into the blonde locks as your pulled him down harder against your chest, your need for another release grew great and strong, though suddenly your body stopped moving, and you mind formed an idea as you propped yourself up on your elbows.

"E-Eren... S-stop!" You protested, and you were pleasantly surprised when your pleasure subsided as Eren's thrusts slowed down, and you felt him pull out of you altogether. You whined at the sudden loss of flesh, however when Armin too moved back, you understood that you'd been the one to ask for the cease in movement, and slowly you pulled your weakened body up into a kneeling position, you faced Armin blankly, before you placed a hand against his chest, and gently pushed him down. You fell onto your hands and knees as Armin with a surprised noise fell onto his back and you loomed over the blonde, before smiling a little.

"Can I?" You asked, mimicking Armin's earlier question for permission towards you, and as your hand rubbed over the bulge in the boys pants, you felt arms wrap around your waist again from behind.

"A-Armin... Let her..._..." Eren mumbled your name out of context as he pressed a kiss to the skin on your lower back, and you shivered; you could hear the anticipation to continue in his voice, whilst your eyes wandered over Armin's body hungrily.

"O-of course, but what... What're you..." Armin was cut short because, the permission was all you needed, with one movement of your hand you had his fly undone and you'd tugged his underwear down, revealing his hardened and needy length.

"_, wait - " Armin's started his protest again, however you ignored it to envelope the tip into your hot mouth, ignoring Eren completely as the brunette decided he couldn't wait for you anymore. He lift your hips again, his time entering you from behind, and before long he was once against sheathed within the heat.

"M-mnn... You're... even tighter from b-behind..." He hissed as his nails dug into your sides, you could feeling his forehead against your back as your mouth worked over Armin's length, Eren was trying desperately to stay in control of his release, and when he found the control, he began to move again.

Before long he was rolling his hips back and forward aggressively, his voice coming out in pants, your own moans got lost on Armin's flesh as your hand gripped the base of his erection and you pumped him as you took in as much of it as you could into your mouth.

Armin subconsciously began to buck his hips upwards in search of more heat, you had to pull back a bit for air, though you couldn't help but love the noises escaping the sweet boys mouth as he gripped your hair shyly, pulling you back down.

Between Eren's thrusts and Armin's voice, you found yourself again being pushed to the edge, this time your body gave no warning as your mouth was occupied, but what drove you over the edge was Armin's soft voice, and Eren's husky sweet nothings.

"_..." Your name escaped the blondes lips a few times, before his hips raised more frantically; "I'm gonna... Gonna come..."

Near about there as Eren continued to push himself in and out of you with perfect aim, going deeper and deeper inside you each time; is where your body again lost control, and as Armin released into your mouth, Eren hit that spot perfectly, your inner walls tightened against the brunette's length, causing his thrusts to become more erratic as he neared his own end, and just as you came down from your high, you felt him release inside of you, his thrusts becoming slower and more erratic as he rode out his orgasm.

As soon as he had caught his breath and pulled out of you, you swallowed Armin's own release, wiping the excess off of your chin with your hand.

Slowly - and in a chaste manner - you crawled your trembling and half naked body over the blonde, who looked up as you loomed over him, staring at you as if you were something incredible.

Your words were lost in breaths for air, and you collapsed down onto Armin's chest, his arms wrapped around your upper body as you pressed yourself against him.

Next, Eren, with his pants done up once more, shuffled to lay down beside the two of you, the top of his head level to Armin's shoulder.

You stared at him blankly, your face flushed, and you couldn't help but smile at the blush that'd finally caught up to him.

"Eren, you're a... A really good teacher," you smirked playfully, to which the brunette smiled tiredly, and his eyes closed slowly.

His hand slid over your waist, he lazily draped his arm there in a movement of sleepy affection and Armin glanced down at the two of you, Eren eye level with you, and you yourself, nuzzling into the small blonde's chest happily.

"Yeah... I learned a lot," he chuckled lightly, his voice fading as your thoughts began to return to you.

Well, the first thing you considered was Mikasa's words; "Tell me everything that Eren says".

The next thing that somewhat puzzled you before you drifted off slowly was; "so what the heck do I tell her?"


	2. Eren x Reader x Armin P2: Focus

Classroom's aren't really meant to be fun places. After all; you sit there, you learn, and then you go home. You supposedly take notes, and you supposedly take the whole lesson in and store it. You're not supposed to forget everything you've learned the moment you step out of the door. You always did.

In your case, learning with full intent of focus, today especially, was proving to be quite difficult.

Whilst your instructor had gone through the effort and explained in great depth and detail about the differences between attacking titans blindly and attacking them with strategy (giving off a few grim examples) your notes were more than lacking. However, you had managed to dot point the three main words of caution:

1: Attack only when you feel a stroke of confidence that you can make it, or, when you feel that those around have got your back if you don't. Lack of confidence affects your method of thinking greatly.

2: Always keep an open mind. If you miss the first time, it's not always such a great idea to go in for a second attempt.

3. Watch your 3DMG. The last thing you want is to be caught by the strand and have to make the choice to undo your belt and fall to your death, or to be devoured.

You didn't like the third point. You would easily choose a ten metre drop over being bitten in half any day, it just sounded a whole lot nicer of a way to die. Still... dying at this point wasn't something you wanted to think about. Even if being faced with the choice to live or die had already swept past you when you decided to become a soldier.

From beside you, you felt a nudge, and when you turned your head, you noticed that Eren had shuffled in quite close to you in the few minutes you'd been turned away. You could only smile a little, but kept out for the watchful eye of Mikasa. Since about a week ago, you and Eren had stopped playing dumb rivals and he'd grown quite fond of you. You could blame it all on the 'release of stress' that you, him and Armin had given each other, or, you could admit to yourself that you knew that he'd liked you all along. Would he have demonstrated such things to Armin to any other girl? You were entirely sure that the answer was no.

Eren had thrown in a few hints here and there, but mostly, it was this, this being; Eren was a terrible flirt.

"Are you listening?" He asked, his voice low and husky, and you tilted your head at him, the corner or your mouth upturning into a small but still smug smirk.

"Are you not listening, Eren? You're going to need this." You sighed a small, fake sigh of disappointment in the boy, and he frowned, before reaching under the table to poke at your side, which made you giggle silently and shove him away playfully, but with full intent to succeed.

Okay, so you weren't intentionally flirting back, but seriously, when someone poked or prodded at you, some kind of reaction was inevitable, no? You didn't notice that from the other side of you, the blonde boy who was usually so into his note taking and eager listening, had slumped into his arms the moment you and Eren began conversing.

But unbeknownst to you, a rather discerned and confused turn had been Armin's train of thought for the past week, and it went somewhat like this:

_She turned up to class late._

_She's with Eren. She's always with Eren now._

_When did they start smiling at each other like that?_

_Why can't Eren keep his hands to himself?_

_Eren, stop it or she'll fail at her training._

_Why won't she look at me that often?_

_Am I a crybaby?_

_Oh, god, I'm a crybaby._

_Focus. Armin, for your own good. Watch the chalk board._

_That titan the teacher drew looks like Eren._

_Kill it._

_Keep your eyes to yourself, Eren._

His mind, in more simpler terms, was a mess of scolding Eren in the depths of its walls, and feeling sorry for himself. He tried not to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but the thought that something so trivial was bothering him made Armin apprehensive to speak or even converse with you or Eren at all. In fact, once class had finished, Armin quickly hurried down the hall and towards his and Eren's shared room, saying nothing to either you or Eren before he'd left.

"Armin!" You'd called after him, your smile faded when he ignored you completely, and you heaved a sigh when you felt familiar hands take hold of each of your shoulders from behind.

"What's wrong with him...?" Eren asked the air, speaking his mind, before he let go of you and fell into step beside you, he turned around as he began to - backwards, mind you - make his way towards the dorms as well, after all, Armin was his best friend and he was worried about him.

"I'll talk to you later, _. I'm going to find out what's wrong with him," Eren gave you a grin and a wave before turning around to actually see where he was heading, and then disappearing around a corner.

You gave a hesitant wave, though you weren't appreciative regarding the loss of company, you now found yourself eager just to shower and sleep, even if you were worried about Armin yourself, a great deal... it was better left with Eren, who you knew understood the blonde much better than anyone else. The thought stung your mind that you were intrigued by the blonde and had been for a very long time, you liked him a lot after all, and you felt useless knowing that you were doing nothing to help him... however the knowledge that you had to study buried itself in the back of your mind, and plagued you throughout your activities after class.

It was about six-thirty when you finally decided to stop messing around with Sasha and actually get some study done. However, you came to the daunting realisation that throughout the confusion of class that morning, you had no idea where your notes were. You must have left them in the classroom

Annoyed at yourself, you quickly ran out of the dorms, and towards the school building, praying to whatever god existed that the large wooden doors would still be open and people would still be studying in library this time of evening. Admist your rush, you ran straight into Eren, you'd attempted to stop before you hit his chest, but he managed to stable you from a fall by holding you by your shoulders.

Eren's smirk at your clumsiness was rather frustrating as he didn't seem to understand the serious comprehension of 'theory study'. That wasn't an understatement. If Eren wasn't getting into his training physically, then he didn't care.

"Eren! I have to find my notes - let me pass you!" Your protest fell flat as Eren shook his head, his smirk faded and was replaced by a smaller smile, a detection of false emotion was thick in his voice as he spoke.

"Armin is ignoring me. He went to the school building as well, a while ago. If you're going back there, and you see him, maybe you could try and find out what's wrong?" Eren's concern for his best friend had always been heart warming to you, and so you didn't hesitate to agree to that.

You'd do whatever you could to ensure that the two would eventually be okay with each other, even if you couldn't comprehend the situation at all.

After wondering the halls of the school building, smothered by your own petty worries, you found your way to the classroom. The door was, luckily, still open, and a darkening summer sky seeped through the large windows, casting orange light like an after school sunset, and creating long shadows on the darker side of the room. You scanned the area intently, your focus fell onto a set of drawers by the wall and again your luck made itself apparent as your notes were on the very top of them.

You could have advanced towards them, but another figure caught your eye, and you stood still for a moment, letting your heart race slow down once more from the shock of not discovering that you were not alone, to realise that it was Armin. The boy was sitting at the desk the three of you had occupied earlier that day, his head buried in his arms.

Was he studying...?

You couldn't tell, but recalling Eren's favour you slowly stepped towards him, trying to find the right words so not to shock him with your presence.

"Armin?"

Armin hadn't exactly been at the dorms for long. In fact, once he'd told Eren to 'drop it', he felt almost angry with himself. It wasn't Eren's fault that he was oblivious, or was it? Eren couldn't understand, because Armin had never told him how he felt about you. It was enough to make his blood boil at the thought of what happened a week ago.

In the moment, and the duration of the day after, he'd been fine. But the realisation dawned upon him that it was Eren who'd been inside of you. Eren who'd condescended him into being 'taught' such things that concerned your body and it was Eren, who you'd began talking to more often than himself after those events occured.

Memories of your body writhing in pleasure, his mouth against your skin, the hand that he'd held onto so tightly, and how you'd made him feel in those frames flooded into his consciousness and Armin caught himself growing more and more needy for something more than that. Something a little bit more selfish.

The sound of your voice brought him away from those thoughts, and his gaze lifted to yours, his mouth clamped shut as he shot you a half-glare half-disappointed leer that made you feel almost guilty.

For what?

"Are you angry at Eren and I?" You blurted out, sitting down beside him with your feigned confidence.

Armin sat up properly, his eyes openly looked you up and down, before he turned his face away. "No, I'm not angry at either of you."

"You sound angry, Armin. I can tell when you're not okay," you shot the boy a reassuring smile, your hand pressed against his smooth cheek and turned his face back towards you. "I know you," you reminded him with a light chuckle.

Armin's cheek reddened a little, though he lifted his own hand to gently push yours away, and his gaze softened. "I'm just... stressed, I guess."

Your smile grew a little cheekier at the idea that you thought would make him happiest; "Well Eren and I can fix that."

Instead of the comforting chuckle or cute smile you were anticipating, Armin's lips pressed into a tight line. There was no sound for a moment, things were truly silent, your thoughts rang loudly in your ears.

Did you say something wrong?

This was confirmed when Armin stood up, and headed straight towards the door.

Quickly, without grasping for a rational thought; you grabbed onto his wrist, and he turned briskly to glare at you again.

"What?"

"Don't go," you pleaded, taking a step towards him, until your were well within the barriers of personal space. "Tell me what's wrong, please? I care about you. I don't like seeing you this way."

Armin stared at you for a moment, a moment where your eyes met and you could feel the intensity of his bright blue gaze, as he stared right through you and your mind left of its stability.

Armin looked serious. He looked wanting. And from his perspective, your (e/c) eyes shone in the dying sun with confusion, making the blonde almost stop with his performance out of sympathy for your uncertainty. But he didn't stop.

When Armin stepped forwards, backing you against the wall in the process until his arm was beside you head and the other pressed against your stomach, holding you there, you waited for some kind of apology or confession pertaining to this tension.

But he didn't tell you what was wrong.

Instead, with a slight blush on his cheeks, but a true look of suspicion in his eyes, he shot forth;

"I'm jealous of Eren."

"Wh-what?" You stared at him in disbelief, unsure of how to react in such a situation.

"Eren was the one who wound up taking you the other night." Armin's words were stern and abrupt, he slowly let the hand on your stomach slip down to your waist, before he turned his head away once more, unable to look you in the eyes. "All I'm saying, is that I'm jealous of that fact."

You didn't say anything, you couldn't. You lifted your own hand to take a hold of the wrist that was beside your head and you gently pried it away from the wall, before threading your fingers through Armin's.

Your lashes downcast to his lips.

You were so fond of Armin in that moment, you saw him like you saw no other person that you'd met before. He wasn't just 'an ordinary boy'. You didn't want him to be jealous at all. He had no reason to be.

But he didn't understand. His eyes were also upon your lips, his thoughts clouding once more as his adoration of you, and your every move, every notion, he couldn't name it anybody else's. He didn't want to think of you as a dishonest person. Armin was indefinitely in love with you.

"It's my turn."

You swiftly lifted your gaze, your eyes widening a little. "Wh-what?"

Your eyes settled back upon his, though his gaze still fell onto your mouth, as he leaned in closer, the shy and rather bashful boy that you'd come to know wasn't there any more, like he was gone in the moment. This was a side of Armin that you'd never seen before, but you found yourself perpetuating it and anticipating his every move. His lips brushed against yours, his hand tightened around your palm, and a small smile upturned one corner of his lips, complacent.

"I said;_ it's my turn_."


	3. Eren x Reader x Armin P3: Armin's Turn

Eren had stayed back at the mess hall listening to other people's conversations for practically ten minutes before he'd decided he'd had enough of listening to boasting and mindless sexual innuendo. It did occur to him that he could study, but there was no way he was going to cram for theory mainly because he was sure he knew it all and was also aware that a lot of the work and effort put into slaying titans came from his strength; he'd leave the thinking up to Armin.

At the thought of his best friend, he stopped in his tracks in heading back into his room for a shower, and instead, turned sharply on his heal. It wasn't right to make you go and try to get through to Armin to find out what ailed him on your own, or so was his understanding at this point of procrastination. He needed to help you, because Armin was his responsibility as well. He'd known Armin longer, and truthfully, if he'd just paid that little bit more attention to the blonde and his antics he could have taken a hold onto Armin's worries much better, and stopped them in their making.

But Eren knew well that he'd been more than focused on you after that night, he'd wound up almost infatuated, so much so that he couldn't think straight.

It wasn't long before the brunette reached the school building, and he found the classroom that the three of you had been in earlier that day. Without taking in his surroundings or stopping to consider the intensity in the atmosphere, he pushed open the silent door and stepped inside.

At first, he saw no one. Half of the room was lit with a dying sun that made the dust in the air sparkle, whilst the other half was covered completely in shadow. He regarded his area with intrigue, as the classroom looked so much nicer, practically majestic when it was this time of day in comparison to the tired morning. The boy was about to step back out and check the library to find you, as perhaps you'd already found your notes and had ended up there in your search for Armin, when he heard a murmur. It was a whisper, a soft voice, and his eyes followed the sound before widening at the realisation of what was occurring in front of him.

The silhouette of both yourself and Armin came into view, and Eren had to quickly duck underneath the desk at the front of the room, as he just now felt that the air was no longer the pure serenity of twilight. He could tell that the proximity between the two of you was too tight. He peered through a gap in the top of the thin wood that covered him from being spotted by anyone the classroom in front of him, and he watched intently - trying to catch any of the quiet conversation that unwound between you and Armin.

_I really shouldn't be eavesdropping_, he thought. Though his concern or blatant curiosity overcame the part of his being that wanted to be mature and polite about seeing his two close friends so intimately. Thus his eyes were since then; glued to the situation as he managed to keep himself truly quiet, desperate not to alert his friends to his presence.

Armin's lips were still hovering above your own, your heart rate quickened dramatically as you awaited any kind of movement, it was like the more he held himself in front of you without action, the more you anticipated his touch, anything that would bring the two of you even closer.

For a second, his eyes darted towards the front of the room and in that moment you became afraid that he was no longer interested, in a second of dejection your hand lifted to his cheek to turn his gaze back onto you before you lost it in the moment, and your lips crashed together.

Armin was only taken aback for the first few seconds, because after a moment both of his hands wrapped themselves tightly around your waist, your bodies were pressed closely together as your lips moved passionately against his. At first, the kiss was hard and forceful, as both of you tried to maintain your emotions and establish them with your strength. Soon however, there was a realisation of comfort with each other and your eyes fluttered open momentarily, as you realised that this was, without you knowing previously, something you'd needed for a long, long time.

Armin broke the kiss and took a step back, his hands still perched on your waist, however your own thoughts were clouding now, and you stepped forwards again, your eyes on his as your hand pressed against his chest.

"Armin… if it's your turn, then do something… touch me." You practically purred into his ear.

Your hand touch at his, you didn't hesitate to slide it up from your waist and surprisingly you only had to drag it up over your body for a moment before you saw a glint of intrigue in the blonde's eyes and your mouth upturned into a smirk. Armin had reacted like this before when you had been touched by him for the first time, it was like once his shy attitude had been pushed out of the way he became carnivorous.

It wasn't far from the truth, as he pushed you against the wall once more, his leg sliding in the gap between your thighs as his mouth connected with your neck, your own arms slung over his shoulders lazily as your head tilted back and you let slip a small moan when Armin sucked against your skin harder than you'd anticipated.

He trailed his lips down to your collarbone, before his other hand found the bottom of your shirt and he abruptly pushed it up over your skin, you winced at the cool exterior of his graceful hand as it glided over your torso, pushing up your bra and taking a slack grip on your left breast.

"M-mn… eager…" you teased lightly, trying to make a light of the situation; but Armin just snickered a little.

For a cute little boy, he was sure blinded by lust and knew exactly what to do with his neediness. His attitude made your legs quiver, and it wasn't long before they gave way and you were both gently lowered to the ground, the blonde hovered over you, one hand pressed to the floor beside your head.

Armin's blush seemed to finally have caught up with him, and his eyes stared straight into your own (e/c) orbs as his patience wavered, he was holding himself back and you could tell.

"You… sure?" He asked, his voice growing timid.

You couldn't believe he was querying this now! In reply, you raised your knee and sneakily rubbed it against his need, which was already growing harder than you'd expected, and Armin let out a shuddered breath.

Your smile returned as soon as Armin's did, it wasn't a smirk any more - or a sneer - now it was a simple, happy smile. You hadn't seen Armin smile like that in a while… truly, the boy didn't smile enough for your liking.

He gave you a longing stare as he reached up to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, which was enough to make you blush. Goddammit was he cute or sexy? You couldn't tell. Now that just wasn't fair…

However the teasing 'cuteness' evaporated when his fingers lifted your shirt and his mouth connected with one of the two erect buds on your chest. The both of you were caught within the shadows of the room, all you could do was stare at the roof as he ravished your body and become very aware that this was a classroom… and that your privacy could be compromised at any moment.

Regardless, your voice escaped your lips in small murmurs and whimpers as you lifted your hips, pushing them against Armin's as your fingers bunched in the hair that hung around the nape of his neck, your body yearned for more of his touches.

Next, the boys fingers slid over your thigh, he pushed your skirt up with little effort, landing his digits precisely against your panties. You realised that he'd only learned from the occurrences of the last time you'd entered into this as he began to rub you through them instead of taking them straight off, and to push the teasing forwards you lifted your hips once more, earning a groan against your breast from him as you ground your hips together hungrily.

You tugged your own panties down and sat up after that, pushing Armin up as well. The blonde fell onto his backside but you didn't even snicker at the uncoordinated movement as you crawled over his legs, tugged down his pants in a hurry and slowly pulled off his underwear. You didn't even offer yourself time to smirk as you took in how hard he was, you noticed small beads of pre-cum had already arisen through the tip of his length as your mouth enclosed around it and you gave a first hard suck.

Armin moaned softly, his fingers immediately taking a hold on your hair that was tighter than you'd expect from someone so frail, and his hips elevated as you took more and more of his length into your mouth, enjoying the near whispers of your name that escaped from his mind and came out through his mouth.

You licked the underside of his member, basking in every single whimper and moan that came from him as you continued to take it deeper and deeper into your mouth the more you got used to the sensations that accompanied your actions. After a little while, Armin gently tugged at your hair.

"S-stop _… or I'll c-come…" he warned, and you lifted your head with a satisfied look over your features, he was so flustered and helpless…

But from his point of view it was just you that he could see, no one else in the world existed now. Armin took in your impatient expression and pretty eyes, he found himself reaching out for more contact against your soft skin, just as you pulled yourself up to straddle him.

"W-wait - what are you…" He started.

"T-trust me," you mumbled nervously, you were sure you yourself were turning a million shades of red as you positioned yourself over him, and with a trembling hand you guided his length against you. Once you felt the tip of his length press to your core, you lowered yourself onto the boy, biting your lip as he was sheathed inside of you.

"_…" Came the voice that spoke your name so perfectly.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked down at the boy, wondering why he'd uttered your name so possessively but managed such an endearing edge to it.

Armin was smiling even through his fluster, and his hands took hold of your waist as he spoke to you, his tone never faltering; "You're… really pretty."

You felt like crying. You couldn't believe that Armin cared this much about you and wanted to be with you this heartily, even when you'd gone so far with Eren - and in front of him, too.

Your truly relieved and happy emotions mixed with pleasure the moment that Armin pulled you down all the way and settled deep within you, bucking his hips upwards.

You summoned all your courage and fatigue as you began to move up and down over him, the air around you wasn't silent any more as your labored breathing and moans filled it, Armin's hips lifted as yours lowered. It started off quite slowly though soon the pace picked up.

You became very clouded with lust as you lowered yourself to the crook of his neck as your energy evaporated with each bounce, your hips working well with each other as he began to brush the spot inside you that felt the best when it was hit. Armin sure had something that Eren didn't in moments like this, and that was patience and understanding of what you felt and wanted as well as what he did.

However it was like as soon as the pace began to quicken Armin sat up out of a growing greed. He proceeded to push you up with him, flipping the two of you over quickly, his thrusts never stopping as he did so. Soon his mouth connected back with your neck and his hands groped at your upper body cannily, fondling with your chest curiously. He tried to drown out his moans against your skin, his thrusts promptly becoming faster and harder.

You had your legs wrapped around his waist, and you pushed him deeper inside of you with every dive, it wasn't long before he began rolling into you particularly hard, delighting when you let out a loud gasp and your fingers tightened in his hair.

Armin's hips sped up considerably, slamming into you with such concentration and dare you say ardently, while his upper body he held against you, propping himself up with one elbow as his head soon rested into your shoulder. Your fingers embedded into his upper back and your nails lightly dug into his skin as you felt yourself come nearer to your end with every increasingly hard thrust, the knowledge that you were being so public about this added to how much the excitement and ecstasy coursed through your veins as your hips began to move out of eagerness for your climax.

"_… I'm… gonna come…" Armin warned through shuddered intakes of air, his voice tickled your ear as he spoke and goose bumps arose on your skin, though you managed a nod.

"In… inside…" you gave him all-too-eager permission, you had no care in the world regarding whereabouts, all you knew is that you wanted to be his.

You could feel your insides tightening gradually, and as soon as Armin's finger slipped down and gently but assuredly rubbed against your clit; you lost it. Your orgasm became apparent in one last gasp for his name and your insides tightened dramatically around him as you basked in the high that engulfed your whole body.

Armin only had to thrust into you once more before the overwhelming feeling of you compressing against him sent him over the edge, and he moaned your name one last time as he came, his thrusts slowing before they stopped completely, and the blonde collapsed against you.

You were tangled in each others arms as you both caught your breath, you yourself were only brought back to reality from the pure content feeling you were experiencing, when Armin spoke.

"_…" he said your name as he propped himself up with one arm once more, his smile followed from your tired and flustered expression, your lovely body in which he knew he'd adore forever, and the recollection of the moments passed.

He gently brushed a few stray strands of (h/c) hair from your eyes.

"Do you really… like me?" He asked, his voice soft, though it was a little louder than before.

You giggled a little, a breathless sound that made Armin chuckle along with you.

"Of course I do."

The blue eyes that watched you so contently softened as he leaned in closer to press one last chaste kiss against your lips.

"Do you love me?"

Those words were much quieter, and again, much more possessive, you were yet to get used to this side of Armin that came out around you, and you only.

"I… I do…" you spoke shyly, mesmerized by the loving look that he was giving you.

He leaned down and slowly your lips melted against his one last time, before he sat up briskly, and you watched as his gaze for the second time that night fell upon the front of the room, where the teacher's desk was.

You propped yourself upwards curiously as you watched him, unsure of his motives for even registering the outside world so quickly.

Armin's sincere smile turned into one that was almost too sweet to be real, as his focus stayed connected straight to that damned desk, and soon, to both your surprise and the surprise of the boy with wide, eager green eyes behind that desk, he spoke with a tone of self-satisfaction;

"Did you hear that,_ Eren_?"


End file.
